Faroe Islandsball
|nativename = Føroyabøltur Færøernebold|reality = Autonomous Region of Denmarkball|government = Self-Governing|language = Faroese|capital = Tórshavnball|affiliation = Denmarkball|friends = Greenlandball Canadaball UKball Norwayball Icelandball Franceball Russiaball|enemies = Denmarkball Germanyball|founded = 1035|predecessor = |image = Faroe Islandsball I.png|personality = Adventurous|gender = Male|religion = Protestantball, some non religious|military = It's Denmark's Fault for not portecting|likes = Independance, Whale, Fish|hates = Denmark|intospace = If Denmark can, He can|status = Independence? and let me slaughter Whales in peace|food = Whale, Fish|caption = Faroe Islands killing Wales}} Faroe Islandsball is an autonomous countryball of Denmarkball and located northeast of Irelandball, west of Norwayball and northwest of Scotlandball. Faroe Islandsball is also known to kill whales, ignoring what the rest of the world thinks about it. History The history of Faroe Islandsball starts out in 6 AD when Irish monks discovered him. They described him as the "paradise of sheep and birds". Later, in the 9th century, Faroe Islandsball was a Nordic viking, part of Kingdom of Norwayball. There, Faroe Islandsball was given a flag and a name, with Faroe Islandsball, meaning "sheep land". Special status under foreign Monarchs Kingdom of Norwayball, long aspired to gain control over Faroe Islandball, but for many years Faroe Islandsball managed to fight them off. However, by the latter half of the 12th century, Faroe Islandsball eventually was apart of Kingdom of Norwayball. Faroe Islandsball later joined Norway, to become Kalmar Unionball. When Kalmar Union broke up and became Sweden-Norwayball in 1814, Faroe Islandsball remained under Denmarkball. Due to, among other factors, remoteness, both Norway and Denmark always maintained a special jurisdiction of Faroe Islandsball, along with their distinct language and culture, guarded by the ancient Løgting. The royal trade monopoly long stood in the way of development. When it was abolished in 1856 an export oriented commercial fishing industry rapidly developed in Faroe Islandsball's clay, kick-starting the development of a modern market economy and population growth. Nation Building The special constitutional status, combined with a growing export oriented economy and a cultural national awakening by the late 19th century, fueled the nation-building process and the establishment of political autonomy. Since adopting the Home Rule agreement of 1948, Faroe Islandsball has had an extensive self-government. Today, fisheries and aquaculture are the basis for the production and export of high quality fish products, which constitute 95% of the total income of exported goods. Diversification of the economy and the development of a welfare society has led to a variety of working opportunities in the economy of Faroe Islandsball. Relationships Friends Shetlandball - Sibling! Orkney - Other sibling! UKball - Very nice to me and of parent! Iceland - Big Sibling! We of havings so much in common Norway - My REAL parent. Yuo is better than denmark! Alandball, Bornholmball, Gotlandball - Friendly Cousins! Enemies Denmarkball - Why yuo no gib independence? We havings so different culture! Nazi Germanyball - FUCKINGS YUO. YUO BOMBED ME MULTIPLE TIMES Germanyball - Yuo never apologize for attacks on me from your former self! Gallery 'jeebt5O.png QAudJCC.png|Faroe Islandsball and Denmarkball, it's parent. 8eYTbBu.png Faroe.jpg CjE6u1K.png Linguistic Trouble.png Faroe Islandsball.png Faroeball home rule by liveangel-d3cxssr.png C8X0qFp.png Familia_de_countryballs.png }} Category:Nordic Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Germanic Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Colonyballs Category:Colony Category:Island Countryball Category:Denmark Category:Denmarkball Category:OSCE Category:Kalmar Category:Dependent Category:Faroese Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Archipelago Category:Scandinavia Category:Scandinavian Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White